


My angel is the centrefold #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 7

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Aziraphale discovers Crowley’s preferences and organises a surprise.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 27
Kudos: 144
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	My angel is the centrefold #IneffableValentines2020 prompt 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Aziraphale had persuaded Crowley to let the cleaner go when they moved in together. The Mayfair flat had far more space than the poky flat above the bookshop, so instead they’d filled the austere place with large comfy sofas and other home comforts, plus of course several bookshelves in every room. He kept the bookshop a short walk from the flat and ambled along there each day to continue his pretence at selling them for the look of the thing.

He just didn’t like the idea of a random human having access to their sanctuary, and miracles were not the kind of thing you should be using to lazily clean your house, so Aziraphale happily took on the duties, despite his bookshop being several inches deep in dust in places. He was probably nesting to be honest. He enjoyed keeping their  _ home _ clean, it was different.

So when he was flipping the mattress (it was a rather heavy super king size memory foam, top of the range, but nonetheless he lifted it easily by himself. Aziraphale was stronger than most people realised), he found the stash.

How very human.

Crowley had, for whatever reason, decided to hide his stash of pornographic magazines like some teenage boy. How odd. Especially in this day and age. Some of them dated back several years, and in some cases, decades. Aziraphale flipped through a few with mild interest, noting a common denominator to the pages that were particularly well-thumbed.

A few bore a vague resemblance to himself. He blushed.

So that’s what his demon liked, was it? Well he had the real thing now. Perhaps Aziraphale could arrange a little surprise for him. He pondered for a moment.

* * *

“Hello, Mr. Fell is it? I’m Marian, this is Louise, would you like a cup of tea, dear? Or we have some wine as well if you’d like to relax a little, is Pinot ok with you?” Aziraphale fiddled with his suit bag nervously.

“Ah, yes, yes, uh, tea please, that would be lovely, thank you.” Marian smiled reassuringly and indicated a comfy sofa for him to sit on, then disappeared into a small kitchenette to make a brew. Louise sat down in an armchair opposite the sofa.

“Mr Fell, how would you prefer us to refer to you today?” Aziraphale coughed and shifted in his seat.

“Mr Fell is quite alright, I assure you.” Louise nodded and smiled.

“I’ll be the photographer today, Marian will help you with wardrobe, makeup and such like. I’ll be giving you pointers as to poses. Just let us know at any point if you’re too hot, too cold, uncomfortable, or would like a break. Once we’ve finished with the actual photography, you’re free to go for a wander for an hour or two, there’s a shopping centre down the street a bit, and some nice restaurants if you’d like a spot of lunch, then you can come back here to review the proofs and pick out the ones you like the look of.”

Aziraphale nodded stiffly and looked up as Marian returned with a hot cup of tea and plate with a selection of biscuits. “Did you bring some outfits with you as well? We also have several accessories and basics you can borrow that we can try out, so don’t worry if you haven’t.” Aziraphale nodded to the suit bag he’d placed down next to him when he sat down.

“A few items, some are quite old and delicate, so we may need to be a little careful, but if you have other, um… ideas I’m open to suggestions. You are the professionals after all.”

Marian smiled warmly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like some wine as well, Mr Fell? It’s complimentary and can help loosen things up. We have a selection of different music playlists as well that you can choose from, whatever makes you feel good. It’s supposed to be fun, and it’s just the three of us here, you can relax.” Aziraphale shook his head at the wine, but then thought a moment and changed his mind.

“Actually yes, wine would probably be a good idea. I’ve never done this before.” Louise patted his hand in reassurance.

“It’s alright, we’re used to it. If you are feeling uncomfortable however we can always switch out. Our other photographer, Andrew, is just downstairs in the lab, and he’d be happy to take my place if you like.” Aziraphale smiled back

“It’s quite alright dear, I’m perfectly comfortable with you.”

After tidying his hair and applying some basic foundation and makeup to reduce under eye shadows and shine, a smidgen of neutral shade eyeliner and a couple of other touches, Marian inspected the outfits Aziraphale had brought along. She gasped in appreciation at the period correct detail on some of them and resisted the urge to reach out to touch some of the beautiful silk and brocade pieces. “They’re beautiful, Mr Fell. Fabulous craftsmanship.” Aziraphale smiled to himself. He was particularly proud of his collection, he rarely threw things away. He’d selected a few outfits that he thought Crowley would remember and bring a smile to his face, but also planned to let the ladies take a few more revealing shots once he was into the swing of things.

The first few shots were fully clothed in a selection of his own outfits. Then he decided it was time for the corset. He couldn’t very well change his actual physical appearance around the humans, but he could still fit into some of his more feminine outfits regardless. He did end up allowing Marian to assist him with the stomacher, lacing and modesty panel for one of his older outfits, although he was used to dressing himself and had become quite adept at lacing himself up without assistance over the years, it was faster with assistance, and Marian seemed experienced at lacing.

After a few shots, they dispensed with the skirts and chemise for the next outfit, although he kept the silken stockings and added some more modern heels. The ladies were so sweet and motherly that he utterly forgot his nerves. Marian handed him a soft feather boa and he smiled at the white feathers. Crowley would love this accessory he thought. He espied a black one in the box as well and asked for that one too, for the contrast between the two sets of feathers.

Later, after a quick look through the contents of the offered accessories chest, he selected some black and red silk satin scarves to drape teasingly across his more exposed areas, leaving just a tantalising hint of skin bare in certain places, as he lay back on the red velvet chaise longue in his creamy white brocade corset with gold accents. He liked the idea of being draped in Crowley’s colours, like a serpent across his skin.

After a while Louise was satisfied with the shots she had, Marian cleaned the makeup off and offered to keep his suit bag safe while he went to lunch. An hour and a half later he returned to view the results. They were fabulous.

* * *

Crowley noticed something poking out of his pigeon hole in the communal lobby as he returned home – larger post that wouldn’t fit in the lock box was put in a larger shelf just below, and he eyed the plain brown envelope with interest. He wasn’t expecting anything. He grabbed it along with the other post from the lock box and headed up in the lift, ripping into the large envelope with interest. His eyes grew wide, eyebrows shooting upwards in surprise. What the  _ hell _ ?

He stepped out of the lift on shaking legs. What on earth had his angel been up to? He waved the front door open, unable to tear his eyes away from the contents of the envelope.

It contained a replica 1970s style gentlemen’s magazine comically titled “Amorous Angels”. It had been laid out to jokingly replicate the feel of a retro pornography magazine, but every page was Aziraphale. From the front cover to the back. The handwritten compliments slip read simply “from your Angel, enjoy.” The letterhead was from a photography studio in Acton.

Every page had Aziraphale attired in various outfits from throughout the years they’d known each other, at least the last couple of centuries anyway. One was remarkably similar to what he’d been wearing in the Bastille, and brought a wave of warmth to his cheeks. The further in he got as he turned the pages, the less the angel was wearing. It included several feminine outfits that titillated with scandalous glimpses of ankles, working up to far more revealing variations.

And then the centrefold… Crowley turned the magazine sideways and allowed the double page spread to drop open, along with his jaw.

Oh my.

“Angel…” he whispered, hoarsely.

“Yes, dearest?” came a fond whisper as hands wound around his waist from behind, one of them dipping below his waist playfully.

Crowley looked over his shoulder in surprise. “You did this for me?”

Aziraphale giggled. “Of course, my love. Do you like it?”

Crowley snorted. “You’re the one with your hand down my trousers, Aziraphale, what do  _ you _ think?”

Aziraphale grinned, an uncharacteristically wicked smile plastered across his usually so innocent features. “I rather hoped you would, they did a smashing job, didn’t they? I asked them to send it straight to you as a surprise.” He kissed the back of Crowley’s neck fondly, his hands wandering suggestively over his body. “Which outfit is your favourite, love?”

Crowley considered, mind whirling. “Well that centrefold is rather spectacular, Angel.”

Aziraphale laughed “although that one can barely be called an ‘outfit.’” Nonetheless, a hand left Crowley’s body for a second and snapped.

Crowley turned around to see what his angel had done. “Oh,  _ Aziraphale _ …” he breathed, appreciatively.

Aziraphale pulled him forward into a leisurely kiss. “Shall we take this to the bedroom, dear?”

Crowley caught his breath. “Oh yes.”

They did.


End file.
